The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a display device including a substrate having formed thereon an n-channel type thin film transistor and a p-channel type thin film transistor.
A so-called active matrix type display device has a structure in which a plurality of matrix-arranged pixels are provided on its display so as to sequentially select each pixel column by turning on a thin film transistor provided in each pixel of the pixel column by scanning signals supplied via a gate signal line and so as to supply video signals to each of the pixel electrodes PX via the drain signal line DL connected in common to the pixels of another pixel column corresponding to the respective pixels of the pixel column in conformity with this selection timing.
Further, on a substrate having formed thereon the display, a circuit (scanning signal drive circuit) that supplies scanning signals to each of the gate signal lines and a circuit (video signal drive circuit) that supplies video signals to each of the drain signal lines are formed in the vicinity of the display. Any of these circuits are constituted of a plurality of CMOS circuits. The CMOS circuit is a circuit formed by complementarily connecting an n-channel type transistor and a p-channel type transistor to each other.
In this case, there is known a circuit having a structure in which each transistor of each of the circuits formed in the vicinity of the display is formed by a pair of thin film transistors and is formed along with the formation of each of the pixels.
The display device having such a structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-186397.